Somebody's Gonna Pay
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Victoria Lane lost her parents a young age so she goes on the road her with her uncle. For fifteen years she traveled with him and hunted the things that go bump in the night. Her uncle dies mysteriously after which she meets Crowley The King of the Crossroads. One thing he owns her and Crowley wants her to hunt the monsters so he can open purgatory.


-Viktoria Lane- 15 years ago-

I was alone. I watched it happen the death of my parents. It the most terrifying thing I have seen in my entire life I mean I am only a kid I shouldn't witness something like that. I walked down the street to the police station. I had been so scared that I had run out of the house and started to walk to the police. My bare feet were cold from the cement of the side walk.

I pushed open the door and went to the first desk I saw. A man looked up he had a bushy beard and dark brown face. He was in the middle of eating a donut I guess that the stories were true about cops. He face changed he caught the look on my face. He put the food down and sat up straight.

"Kid what happened" he asked I looked up I was shaking from how cold I was. "Hey Joe find me a blanket" The cop yelled. The man before sat me a chair. "Now tell me what happened sweetheart" he asked.

"M-my p-par-parents were killed" I say to him he leans closer.

"Did you see it happen?" he asked I nodded. "Did you see who did it" he asked. I shook my head and he squinted his barely opened eyes. "So let me get this straight you saw it happen but you didn't see who did it" He said I nodded.

"What happened" he asked. I am only ten years old I shouldn't be asked these questioned. Wasn't he supposed go to the house and report it not ask me questions about what happened I don't even know.

"Two really big black dogs broke the door down and attacked them I got away before they could get me. I came here. I have come down when I heard the door come down." I say to him. He shakes his head and looks at me like I am crazy. I had the blanked no.

"What's your name" he asked.

"Viktoria Lane" I say quietly.

"Viktoria there you are" I turn to see my uncle Kent Lane he rushed towards me he was my daddy's brother. I liked him even though I barely saw him but once a year. My parents say that he goes and saves people that need help. He hugged me to his body tightly. "I was so worried honey that you got hurt too" he said kissing my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can take her" he said. "Don't you people have procedure to follow" he said to the fat cop who nodded and went to get his people. When he was gone Kent pulled away and looked at me.

"What did you see" he asked me.

"Two big black dogs they attacked mommy and Daddy" I say tears fall from my eyes. He pulled me in again and took me outside.

"Honey we have to leave town. I am your legal guardian now but before we go I have to make a stop" he said I nodded at him I didn't understand what he meant but I nodded. He led me to his truck and he put me in the middle. He slid in next to me and he took off. He wanted to do something I didn't know what it was but whatever it was I would never know.

He stopped the truck at the house and ran inside he talked to some cops but came back out with some of my things. I didn't know how much my life was about to change but it was going too.

-Now-

"Tori you ready we have to get going," My uncle yelled at me through the bathroom door.

"In a minute" I say to him brushing my hair and putting it up in a tight bun to keep it off my neck. I splashed some water on my face to wake me up more. My uncle had found a case and wanted to move out early in the morning. He said it was dangerous and he would need my help. Said it was a Crossroads demon gone rogue and killing off his deals earlier than he should.

"Come on Tori" he yelled again. I walked out the bathroom and walked over grabbed my duffle. I followed him out to his truck. "We have to be ready ya hear me Tor" he said I nodded. He had found out that I could see that hounds of hell. Said that we had to keep it to ourselves, I could also see the true face of a demon I can also see ghosts.

The ride was quiet they normally always were. I had my music player and my headphones to keep me busy while he drove. It's been this way for fifteen years he has taken care of me. I have never been so grateful to anybody before. I have been on the road never stopping always working. Hunting evil and trying to keep the peace but that wasn't ever going to happen.

I watched the scenery pass the trees in a blur. My eyes started to close. I didn't sleep very well last night. Every now and again I had dreams about my parent's death. It still haunted me especially how red those dogs' eyes were. How they snarled at her parents and how they ripped into them watching that was something that would haunt anybody.

A few hours later I was woken by my uncle he had shaken me awake. I stretched and got out of the truck grabbing my duffle from the back and walking in the motel. Getting my uncle and me a two bed room. I set my duffle on my bed. I had parked the truck in front of the room that we had. I started to put up the protection. I salted the windows and put Devils traps up.

When I was finished I ordered some pizza. I walked down the gas station and bought some soda. I walked back to the room and locked the room. I don't know where my uncle went after we got here. I went to get the room and he was gone when I came back. It was strange. Maybe he went to get some information from some people. I didn't know.

I opened my laptop and pulled a search engine. I typed in hell hounds it was a side project I had. I knew that they came at the end of someone's deal but what I didn't get was why I could see them. It was strange. I came up with nothing yet again and fell asleep on the table.

I woke in the morning to my computer screen staring at me. I was alone yet in my room it was strange my uncle always came back. I panicked I started to call to his phone but without any answer. I was worried I kept calling with still no answer. I stopped and grabbed the keys and ran out to the truck. I had to find him but as I walked to the truck I saw him. He was on the ground by the truck. I bent over he was sleeping or so I thought. I checked his pulse and found nothing my hands shook, my whole body was shaking.

"He had it coming" A voice said. I turned around to see a man standing there. "It was his destiny to and it was yours to work for me" He said I stood up and pointed the gun at him that I had stashed in in the back of my pants.

"How do you know that" I asked him.

"I made the deal that killed him" He said he smiled and took a drink of the glass he held in his hand.

"What was the deal" I asked him he laughed.

"I can't very well tell you, that's private" he said coming closer to me. "I am truly sorry for your loss" he said.

"No you're not you don't have feelings" I say to him. I could see his true face it wasn't as ugly as other Demons.

"That was harsh Tori" he said.

"You don't call me that you don't ever call me that I will not work for you" I say to him.

"You have no choice in the matter love. Your soul belongs to me now love. You do whatever I say when I say it or in a single word I can have you ripped apart in a matter of seconds," he said I frowned.

"I have every right I haven't made any deal with you" I say

"You don't understand love, I own you" He said smiling I frowned at him and looked down at the body of my Dad. What the hell just happened to my life.


End file.
